


Behind Those Eyes

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Protective, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Reader is struggling in coming to terms of V being gone and has come to despise Vergil because of it. However that all changes in one single night.





	Behind Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request: Can I have a scenario with V's S/O having to deal with him being gone and hating Vergil, all while Vergil still has all of V's memories

“It’s getting late, are you sure you don’t want to just spend the night here?”

You nodded at Dante as you gathered your belongings, “I'm sure besides my place is not far off from here.”

Dante wasn't convinced as he crossed his arms, “True but demons are a lot more active at this hour.”

“Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

You turned around only to stumble upon Vergil since he was standing right behind you. Your shoulders began to tense and turned to the side to avoid meeting his gaze. You weren’t in the mood to talk to him of all people.

“For once, Dante is right. Demons tend to lurk more during the night and it would be unwise to head home alone. Perhaps if I accompany you-“

“No!” You yelled, “I said I’ll be fine and I don’t need _anyone_ to take me home!!”

You stormed out of Devil May Cry without ever looking back. The cool breeze has helped calm your anger down and you began to rationalize with your decision. Yes, they were right about the demons, but you didn't want to spend anymore time in there than you already have. Especially with Vergil around.

You didn’t want to think about him any longer. For all it did were reminding you of V. And when it does happen, it would always end up with you in tears.

On the day V left you, he made a promise to you he will return no matter the circumstances. You didn't understand him then, but looking back you wish you did.

He had indeed returned to you when it was all over. Only this time in a completely different form. This man claims to have retained all of V's past memories. Though you couldn't see any resemblance of your beloved at all. This man had hair of silver instead of black and a face so stoic, you weren’t sure if he ever smiled. Even his name was no longer your’s to whisper out of endearment, for his true name was Vergil.

The worst of them all were his eyes, when V looked at you there was admiration, devotion, and love behind them. With Vergil, there was distance, stoic, and indifference. Since then, you began avoiding looking into his eyes for you knew there was nothing there.

Even as you walked alone in these cold, empty streets. Nothing could compare to the loneliness of not having V by your side. For he left you a hole in your heart that could never be filled.

_V, why did you have to leave me?_

The deep growl beneath these empty streets had interrupted your train of thought. When you heard it again, your heart started pounding. You tried excusing it for an angry dog, but the growls grew deeper and much more sinister. Soon you found yourself walking faster than ever before. Hoping to reach to your home before whatever it was catching up.

But it was already too late.

Demons began to appear at every corner as they surround their newfound prey. Your breath began to shorten and the sound of your heart beating grew louder and louder. So you did the sensible thing to do when surrounded by demons. You ran.

You could hear the demons growling and grunting as they chased after you. You didn’t bother looking back as you try to find a safe place to hide. You tried tricking them by running into different directions and taking sharp turns. It worked for a moment until you found yourself trapped behind a brick wall.

Demons were now catching up and have now surrounded you with no way to escape. Their eyes were laced with hunger, ready to rip you apart and more. You began to cry as your fear was coming true, “Please…someone help me.”

Many plunged to attack until a flash of blue sliced them in half. Your eyes widen in disbelief as Vergil held his now bloody Yamato. When he turned to you, you noticed a murderous glint behind those eyes, "Stay behind me!" He then began his massacre as you pushed yourself further against the wall.

After it was all over, you could hear the deep and shallow breaths he was taking. You knew he was reaching his limit since that was something V had done before. You approached him with slight hesitation since you weren’t sure if he was going to lash out at you. However when he turned to you, he looked for any visible injuries, “Are you all right?”

When he asked, his voice was soft and full of tenderness. Nothing like the Vergil you met back at Devil May Cry. You didn’t know what to say for it seemed you lost your voice for the moment. All you could do is nod, which he took it as his answer.

“Good.” He almost fell to the ground until you managed grab him. You placed his shoulder over your’s and that was when you noticed the fresh mark on his chest.

“We have to take you back to Devil May Cry to get you patched up but I…ran so far off I don’t know where we are.”

He lifted his Yamato and sliced through the open air which resulted an opened portal. This confused you until Vergil began to explain, “Do not be afraid, it will take us where we need to go. Trust me on this.” You nodded at him and began walking towards the portal. 

Through the other side, Dante found you carrying his injured brother. He immediately took him off your shoulders as he carried Vergil to his room. Lady and Trish began to check on you for any injuries, but you assured them you were fine all thanks to Vergil. After some time Dante began calling for you from upstairs.

You went over to him in hopes for some good news, “How is he?”

“He’s going to be fine, he'll be resting for a while. Just make sure he doesn’t get out of bed. He’s more prone to listen to you than he does with anyone else.”

Before you could ask him the meaning behind that statement, he was already walking away. You took a deep breath and entered his room. The first thing you noticed was his blue coat being gone as it was now resting on a chair. Vergil turned to see who came in and gave a small smile at the sight of you.

You can feel the heat rising on your face as you avoided his gaze once more, “I want to thank you for saving my life back there.”

Vergil looked at you in disbelief for a moment until he decided to take in your thanks. For this was the first time you have said anything kind to him.

You could feel tears pooling in as you try to keep it together, “This was all my fault. If only I spend the night here and not let my pride get in the way. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me.”

“I only did this because I wanted to protect you from those demons.”

“But I treated you so awful these past few months and yet you still went out to save me.”

“My flower,” you turned to Vergil at the nickname V had given you. “I am far willing to go through hell and back if it meant you were safe from harm. I’ve lost so many throughout these years and I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“Vergil…”

“I would like for you to give me this chance to start again between us. I am aware I am nothing like him, but the feelings we both shared are very much the same. If only you give me this chance to start anew.”

For the first time in a long time, you looked into his eyes. He was right about one thing neither of V nor Vergil look any alike. However behind those eyes, there was nothing but devotion, tenderness, and love. Perhaps that is why you avoided looking at them for so long, because you knew you would fall for them all over again.

You reached for his hand and held it with the same amount of tenderness you've done before in his previous form. You were glad he still enjoys the small gesture as he gave you a slight squeeze in response. You placed a small kiss onto his pale cheek and smiled, "I would like that very much."

Now it was Vergil's turn to avoid his gaze at you as he cleared his throat, "Good. The sooner I'm better, the better I can love you properly and more."


End file.
